


Moments of Vulnerability

by justaninjaowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaninjaowl/pseuds/justaninjaowl
Summary: Dave opens up to Karkat about his fears for the future.





	Moments of Vulnerability

 The meteor was shrouded in a veil of silence as its inhabitants slept, causing Karkat’s footsteps to shout out through the endless corridors. For their first few weeks on the meteor, this bothered Dave and Rose to no end. Every night the same stomping at the same hour of the same minute as he made his way to do gog-knows-what, gog-knows-where. As with most things like this, they grew used to it, just like the other trolls. Once Dave, his sleep broken, would get up to argue with Karkat, eloquently tell him to go the fuck to sleep, before they would get distracted by the promise of a regular conversation. Over time their arguments stopped, and he was left patrolling the meteor alone once more.

  Naturally, by the time of this particular prowl, he had grown accustomed to this brand of loneliness. Even still, he mistook creaks through the expanse of hallways for Dave emerging, one of the few things he’d get optimistic over. A troll can dream. Once he had reached the common room he had exhausted that nights reserve of hope, until he heard a half-hearted greeting. “Dave? What are you doing here?” He lay, thrown onto a couch, clearly drifting towards the dream-bubbles but resisting their temptation for hope of this encounter.

  Dave sat up and turned towards Karkat, who was moving around in front of him. “I dunno.” he sighed. “Thinkin I guess. Mostly just… waiting for someone to talk to.” It was here that Karkat took the hint to sit next to him, looking into his sunglasses. “Well, I’m here now. I mean- if you’ll settle for me.” Dave gave a smile, though it did express his clear joy it was nothing if not melancholy. “Don’t worry, man. I was hoping it’d be you who’d find me.”

  There was a moment of silence between them as Dave struggled to find the words he thought he had perfected in his head, but those wouldn’t do anymore, not that he remembered most of them anyway. “So like… I know we haven’t been on the meteor very long but… I guess this is all very different to everything I know. All my friends were fuckin text to me before now, text I could picture the face of, text that I really cared about, but we still just talked on pesterchum and whatever and that’s what they were in my life. Same with you guys, text on a screen, knew Terezi’s horns and glasses and shit up until now but that’s all really. But now look at us, Karkat. You’re actually here, we’re talking with real words- not that text isn’t real words… you get the point. It’s just… weird… having a face around- faces around- that actually care about me. Faces that aren’t my bro. Fuck, man. Gets me kinda worried about what we’re getting into. If I’m right about how all this scratch bullshit works he’ll be my age, right? He’ll be who we’re working with… or against… or… whatever! But… what if he’s just like before? What if he’s just as shitty and as much of a fucking monster as he was when he was raising me? What if he’s just… some normal dude, some chill-ass motherfucker, but one I can’t stand the sight of because I can’t get the thought of…  _ him  _ out of my mind? I don’t know which is worse...”

  “I… can’t really answer this for you, Dave. I can’t exactly see into the future, no one can. Well maybe a fucking Seer of Time could but I’m sure as shit not one of those. I guess this is kinda just… the type of thing we’re going to have to wait to see.”

  “Damn Karkat that’s the scariest answer you could’ve given me.”

  “Then why not let me continue, asshole?”

  “Haha, no problem.”

  “Anyway as I was saying, if he’s the ‘chill-ass motherfucker’ you described, it probably wouldn’t hurt to talk to him about this, about how he treated you. If he’s as chill as you wanted your bro to be I don’t see why he wouldn’t listen. Even if he is like him, like he was on your planet, you said you didn’t have a single friendly face back then. Look around you, Dave. You’re surrounded by people who give a fuck and love you. N-No, don’t actually look around, idiot, we’re still the only ones in this room. My point is, you’re not alone anymore.”

  Dave gave a smile, one not of sadness, no fickle lie, but one of genuineness, gratefulness, before twisting to a mocking grin. “Hey Karkat… Did you just say you love me?” “Oh god fucking dammit Strider don’t flatter yourself.” Once their hearts had opened, they struggled to leave a gap of silence between their words. Though the tone changed to a lighthearted one, they both remained equally as engrossed in the other’s words as they were before. They discussed music, art, film, anything that came to mind, but what never changed was the level of interest they both had. Dave eventually made Karkat an offer he knew he couldn’t refuse;

  “Y’know Karkat, we should spend more time together, I’ve been kinda curious if your taste in movies is as shitty as John’s.”

  “Dave we both know my taste is infinitely superior and more refined than Egbert’s, what the fuck even was his obsession with that hopbeast scene? Needless to say I do agree you could do with a few lessons in romance.”

  Dave gave another smile, and looked into Karkat’s eyes, though Karkat couldn’t see this he could feel it, and knew exactly what would happen next. Dave leant into Karkat until their lips were fortunate enough to meet as both of their hearts pounded through their chests. 

  “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo thanks for reading my first serious fanfic, constructive criticism on this would be much appreciated, if you wanna contact me at all the best way is on my twitter too, its @justaninjaowl  
> means a lot that you got to the end of this tbh, unless you just skipped to the end to read the notes in which case please read my fanfic as seen above


End file.
